League of Legends: SCOLDRA, THE CRYSTAL SCOURGE (Skarners Nemesis)
by BlueIndolence
Summary: Whats more badass than a crystal scorpion? A racist crystal centipede! Meet Skarners nemesis. Seriously though there aren't enough Brackern's in this game. I want another one!


SCOLDRA, THE CRYSTAL SCOURGE (Skarners Nemesis/CrystalCentipede)

**AUTHORS NOTE** I commissioned the art for this a few years ago. Artsed is a great deviant who draws lot of stuff relating to League of Legends and Darksouls. She did an amazing job or me. If you guys want to visit her deviant page go to my profile and follow the link I embedded there.**

Milennia before the founding of the League of Legends, conflicts were settled through massive and bloody campaigns known as "The Rune Wars". These wars bore witness to the use of magic at its most destructive capacity. City's burned to ashes, nations were erased, and even the landscape itself was carved and brutalized so as to be unrecognizable from its original state. Many races perished as a result, and others were driven into hiding. Thus was the fate of the Brackern, an enigmatic race once believed to be nothing more than myth. That is until the first Vanguard-Skarner-awoke from his long slumber, awaiting the day his race could once again reclaim the Odyn Valley, the paradise that all Brackern called home. The Odyn Valley once teemed with crystals known as "Arachia", powerful sources of wisdom and primal energy that the Brackern used to commune with the spirit of the Earth itself.

It was for this reason that the Odyn Valley was the frequent target of invaders, eager to plunder fresh resources to fuel their arcane War Machines. But the Brackern were a wise and powerful race, and though normally docile, once provoked their savagery repelled even the most advanced techmaturgical machinations that beset them. It was during this conflict that one Brackern in particular rose to prominence. He was known by many names and feared by all who dared enter the Valley. But the name he was commonly referred to as was Scoldra, the Crystal Scourge. Scoldra, like all Brackern before him, felt a deep love for his home. As a young Brackern, Scoldra would often stare admiringly at the Vanguards who would go off to patrol the borders of the valley. He dreamed of one day joining with them in battle. Unfortunately, Scoldra was born during a time when his race was in decline. Despite warding off frequent assaults from the other races, the pollution from the weaponized mana started to take its toll, and one by one the Arachia the Brackern depended on began to fracture. Each Brackern bonds to a specific Arachia for life, and without it a Brackern will perish swiftly.

The Arachia had once been plentiful and full of vitality. Now most were unfit to be bonded and the few that could often poisoned and withered the Brackern that bonded them out of desperation. Scoldra searched and sifted through countless crystals. With an Arachia he could have power, power he could use to save his race, power to destroy the invaders! Scoldra searched and searched, scrambling frantically over the broken and shattered remains of his comrades who had failed in their own quest. The valley was littered with the hollow husks and exoskeletons of his bretheren. It was no longer a valley, but a graveyard. Scoldra neared the end, his energy fading from his core. There were no longer any pure Arachia to be found. The Arachia that were around him, once so bright, and filled with a deep blue glow were now blackened and laced with a dark crimson red. Bellowing in fury, Scoldra gathered all of the poisoned Arachia around him that had been corrupted by the volatile magic of his enemies. Using the last of his energy, he fused them together into one giant crystal and drove it into his body.

Scoldra had once heard that bonding an Arachia was the greatest thing a Brackern could experience. He writhed in agony for days, assaulted by the memories contained within each tainted crystal. He experienced the death of every Brackern in the valley, all their pain, and all their fury. Scoldra did not return for many days, and his kin believed him to have perished. Skarner, realizing that his people could no longer protect their home, decided to lead them into the depths of the earth to hibernate until they could return to the surface. It was at this moment that the Brackern were attacked by their enemies. Though Skarner and his Vanguards fought valiantly to buy the rest of his race time it was all too apparent that they would be overrun. Just when it seemed that the Brackern would be destroyed a terrible shrill scream echoed throughout the valley.

Scoldra had returned, but he was not the same. His body had been transformed into a vessel of destruction, and chaotic energy radiated from his shell. He charged through the enemy armies, grinding and tearing them between his innumerable legs, incinerating them with their own corrosive sorcery. He cut through them with frightening speed, mutilating scores of soldiers with every step, never pausing or losing momentum, all the while the Crimson Arachia within him thrummed and pulsed to the rhythm of their screams. Even when the armies had been routed, fleeing in terror, Scoldra did not relent. He pursued them, continuing to eviscerate any who had dared tread into the valley until it was filled with the crimson blood of his hated adversaries. When it was over Scoldras crystalline body was completely coated in blood and gore. Scoldra approached his brothers, reveling in the carnage he had wrought. He appealed to them, claiming that with his power they would never have to fear invasion ever again. He proposed that the only way to end the invasions was to go forth and slaughter all the other races that had threatened them until only the Brackern remained, as it should be.

But Scoldras plan was met with firm resistance from Skarner. Such callous vengeance would not bring life back to the valley and would only threaten to destroy the few Brackern that remained. Scoldra cursed him as a weakling and a coward. Possessed by rage born from the Tainted Crystal within him, Scoldra hurled himself at Skarner. As they fought their Arachia resonated fiercely, pure energy mixing with the chaotic. The destruction their battle wrought sunk the valley beneath their feet and both were buried beneath the caverns of what is now known as Kalamanda. Here Scoldra slumbers until the day he is discovered by whoever is unfortunate enough to awaken the Blood Marauder, the Crystal Scourge.

"He is the embodiment of my people's rage, their hatred, their loathing. He is the scar of war that was left behind millennia ago. The Brackern forget nothing, and Scoldra forgives no one."

-Skarner, The Crystal Vanguard

"Eye for an eye. Tooth for a tooth. Your race…for mine"

-Scoldra, The Crystal Scourge

**Abilities**

**Passive: **

**Taxon**For every kill or assist Scoldra adds a segment, to his body, increasing his length, health, and resistances based on the number of stacks. 1/3 of stacks are lost upon death. These max out to 12 stacks.

**Metameric**: Scoldra health is divided evenly into each segment of his body. Depleting his health will remove segments. Segments will regenerate if Scoldra is healed. Segments are only permanently lost upon death .

**Q: Eviscerate: **Scoldra deals massive true damage to a single enemy target. Damage is increased based off enemies missing health. Enemies who are killed by eviscerate add two stacks to Scoldras body and refresh Q's cool down.

**W: Ravenous Momentum:** Scoldra gains a massive boost to his movement speed for 8 seconds. This movespeed bonus is increased based on the number of stacks he currently possesses.

**E : Corrupted Carapace:** (passive) Savage spikes protrude from Scoldra body, dealing magic damage in an aoe around him. (Active) Scoldra ruptures the ground in his wake, leaving a trail of impaling crystal spikes underneath him. Enemies who walk on this take magic damage over time and are slowed. Mana cost steadily increases as time goes on.

**R: Schism**: Scoldra lunges forward in a line knocking enemies to the side. For a brief moment Scoldra can still move, readjusting the shape of his body before hardening, becoming an untargetable piece of terrain for 2.5 seconds.

**(Have you guys ever played Snake before? Its a little game where you start off as a tiny line and you keep eating and growing longer and longer. You have to avoid running into yourself to get to the food or you lose. This is kinda what I based his kit off of)**

**SELECTION**

"For every one of my race that has perished, I will extinguish theirs!"

**MOVEMENT**

"Lesser creatures" "On all legs"

"For the valley" "They will be purged." "Two-legged freaks" "You call that running?"

"This place disgusts me." "The scars of war" "A Brackern never forgets"

"I have died a thousand deaths" "Only we shall remain."

"Happiness lies in savoring the despair of ones enemies."

"Hell is empty, all the devils are here." "Why fight your inner demons, when you can join them?

"What is done out of love transcends good and evil." "To survive is to find meaning in suffering."

"There isn't enough love in the world to waste it on any species but your own."

"Gaze into the abyss, and it will gaze back." "It takes a monster to kill other monsters."

**"**Hate propels me." "I will keep our kind safe."

**ATTACK**

"Die!" "Suffer as we did!" "Weak." "Messy." "Comtemptible." "Shards of destruction!"

"Tenfold!" "Eye for an eye!" "Keep screaming!" "Now that _is_ a pity"

"Do you think begging will keep you alive?" "This. Is. NECESSARY!"

**TAUNT**

"The Vanguards are no more. Let us be Marauders." – to Skarner

"This is the only way!" – to Skarner

"Join me, or die with them." – to Skarner

"You are a virus, and I am the cure."

**"**I have weighed the value of your life and found it worth _nothing_!

**(Scoldras Tasteless) JOKES**

(*Pulls out a mic/a stage light follows him)

"How many humans does it take to screw in a lightbulb? None. Cause I killed them all."

"How long does it take a Yordle to eat a batch of cupcak- oh wow their done!"

"Two children are playing on a balance beam: a Demacian and a Zaunite. The Demacian child starts crying. The Zaunite asks him why he is upset. Because the Demacian remembered the Ionian was getting on next."

How do you give a Zaunite a heart attack? Send him a gas bill."

"Knock-Knock. Who's there? Interrupting Demacian. Interrupting Demacian wh- DEMACIA!"

"Why did the Noxian execute the comedian? The comedian told him a weak joke."

"How many Piltoverian cops does it take to arrest a Bilgewater smuggler? Nine: one to carry him, and eight to carry his oranges."

"Why do Piltoverians hate eating pork? Because they aren't cannibals."

"Have you ever had Freljordian cuisine? Neither have they!"

"What is a voidlings favorite sport? Cross country."

"A Brackern walks into a bar: there is no counter!"

**DANCE**

(Moves around like a slinky)


End file.
